Just Another Mistletoe Tale
by Mario Curvo
Summary: Chase não tem com quem passar o natal. Está chateado, sem Cameron e completamente sozinho. Porém ele tem a companhia de um amigo. .:One-Shot:. .:Slash:. .::Christmas Themed::.


**Disclaimer:** House M.D. não me pertence, não estou ganhando nada com isso (uma Yuri :'D) e não tenho nenhum direito. (blá blá e mais blá)

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

- Seu nome? - Repetiu a mesma pergunta que havia feito 10 minutos atrás. Era um senhor de personalidade ranzinza, usando uma touca natalina, juntamente com um jaleco vermelho com detalhes brancos e com um olho meio inchado, e um pouco preto...

- Julia Braham. Olha, será que eu posso ir embora agora? - Julia estava inquieta em sua cadeira.

- Espere mais 10 minutos. - O homem olhava esperançoso para seu _pager_.

- Olha, eu tenho um problema, e se você não for me ajudar acho que eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui, tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Você está gravida.

- O que? - Julia indagou, ainda inquieta. - Eu não disse meus sintomas ainda e...

- Ansiedade. Você está suando, falando muito e falando depressa. Deve acordar no meio da noite. Também tem sentido um apetite grande, estou enganado?

- Olha meu senhor, seja lá qual for seu nome! Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco e não estou aqui para gracinhas!

- Temperamento Bi-polar. E desejo também. Você provavelmente deve estar pensando em sorvetes, chocolates ou algo do tipo. - Concluiu o senhor.

- Eu... Erm, tenho que ir. - Julia se levantou e se retirou.

- Faça o teste! - Gritou o senhor. Ficou um tempo sentado, olhando para o nada, quando alguém entrou no quarto. House olhou para o visitante. Reconheceu de primeira, cabelos loiros, alto, era Chase.

- House, a Cuddy está te... - Chase hesitou ao olhar a "fantasia" de seu chefe. - Deixa eu adivinhar: Papai Noel te deu esse presente e pediu para você ser bonzinho e ajudar a todos nesse natal?

- Vim trazer espirito natalino para esse hospital e eles desprezam! - Disse House para si mesmo, pegando sua bengala e se levantando da cadeira.

- O olho diminuiu... Ainda dói? - Perguntou hesitante o loiro, olhando para o olho direito de House.

- Vem cá, Chase. Vou te dar um soco na cara. Mas vou te dar um soco bem dado. Depois você me diz quanto tempo demora para a dor passar, OK? - Respondeu, e saiu porta afora. - O que queria me dizer mesmo?

- Cuddy está te procurando. - Disse Chase, indo atrás dele. - Ela está procurando o Dr. Gregory House, não o vovô dos duendes! - Exclamou, soltando gargalhadas enquanto entravam no elevador.

- Aham, Chase, sentá lá. - Encerrou, porém Chase continuava rindo. House intencionalmente apoiou com a bengala em cima do pé de Chase.

- Ai! Essa doeu!! Papai Noel não vai te dar mais presentes legais... Como esse traje "incrivel"! - Zombou, e assim que o elevador abriu, saíram andando. - Ei, a sala da Cuddy é pra lá! - Disse Chase, ao perceber que House foi para o outro lado.

- E? Não estou afim de trabalhar hoje. - Disse, e então Chase ficou quieto, mas continuou seguindo-o. - Vai continuar me seguindo? - Perguntou House e entrou no banheiro masculino.

- Também não estou afim de trabalhar hoje...

- Bom, então vamos ficar cada um em uma cabine do banheiro fazendo absolutamente nada. Porém eu trouxe uma revista, você não. - Disse House, e mostrou a nova edição da "Super Interessante". Então havia apenas uma cabine vaga. House e Chase entreolharam-se, e correram juntos para a porta da cabine. Entalaram e não conseguiam entrar nela.

- Eu não me incomodo em dividir. - Disse Chase depois de 3 tentativas.

- Se você não se incomoda, eu não ligo também. - Concluiu House, e ambos entraram na cabine, Chase sentou-se no chão e House na privada. O primeiro pegou seu celular e começou a jogar "Snake", já House sacou a revista e começou a ler. Ficaram quase 30 minutos naquela cabine, quando de repente Chase se levantou.

- Que tal fazermos algo melhor? - Perguntou Chase. - Como trabalhar? - House o olhou com uma cara "vai você, eu to bem aqui". - Acabei de perceber que Cuddy pode me demitir também. Então, apenas digo que você sumiu OK? - Chase saiu antes da resposta. Mas, para o azar do loiro, Dra. Lisa Cuddy estava na porta do banheiro, esperando algo... Ou alguém.

- E o House?

- Sumiu, não acho ele em lugar nenhum. - Mentiu Chase, e continuou andando para a saída do hospital. Revirou os olhos quando percebeu que a chefe do seu chefe ainda estava o seguindo.

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Dr. Chase?

- Para casa, tenho que arrumar as coisas para a ceia.

- Sério? Quantas pessoas vão na sua casa? Quem vai? - Perguntou, fingindo que acreditou nas palavras do médico.

- Família. - Concluiu, e saiu andando pelas ruas. Não queria falar com ninguém naquele momento. Não ligou para o frio, muito menos para a neve. Ia embora com o jaleco e tudo, esquecendo o casaco e a bota no vestiário.

xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx--xx

Chase bateu a porta de casa, ligou o aquecedor e foi tomar banho. Depois de se lavar, foi para a sala e checou sua caixa de mensagens. Sempre fazia isso para ver se tinha recebido alguma noticia de Cameron. Ele sentia saudades dela. Nada. Foi na cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de champanhe, ligou a TV quando sentou-se no sofá, botou as pernas na mesinha de centro e colocou em qualquer canal que passava algum especial natalino, daqueles que passam toda véspera de natal. Acabou adormecendo com o passar do tempo. Acordou com a campainha tocando, e a TV berrando um show do The Offspring. Foi atender a porta, assustado com quem estava parado na frente da sua porta.

- Can you stay strong? Can you go on? Kristy are you doing okay? - Cantou House, junto com a musica que a TV tocava. Ele ainda estava usando o mesmo jaleco e a touca natalina.

- O que foi, House?

- Wilson viajou com Cuddy e Lucas. Perdi minha chave em algum lugar. E... Eu queria algum lugar para passar meu natal...

- Você quer passar o natal... Comigo?

- Erm... Não. Eu só vim aqui te avisar que vou dormir na rua esta noite de natal... - Disse House com sarcasmo. Chase balançou a cabeça e indicou sua sala de estar. House murmurou alguma coisa como "Obrigado", e Chase sorriu.

- Sente-se, vou buscar mais uma garrafa pra cada um. - Disse Chase, apontando para o sofá. House fez a mesma coisa que Chase fez quando sentou-se no sofá. Botou os pés na mesinha de centro e começou a ver o show que passava. A banda estava quase do mesmo jeito que ele: Fantasia natalina, porém a deles estava meio _hardcore _e as guitarras estavam vermelhas e brancas, assim como as roupas. Estavam tocando a musica: Self Esteem, pelo o que ele reconheceu. Chase voltou com uma garrafa selada de champanhe em cada mão e sentou-se ao lado de House, dando uma das garrafas para ele. Ambos as abriram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, seu natal se baseia em beber champanhe, sentado no sofá vendo um show do The Offspring sozinho a noite inteira?

- Pelo que me parece... Sim. - Disse Chase. Ficaram um tempo vendo TV, e virando a garrafa de champanhe de tempo em tempo. Chase não estava bebado. Nem queria ficar... Bom, não agora que House estava com ele. Companhia é a melhor coisa para um natal feliz. - House? - Chase hesitou. - Muito obrigado. Digo, por ficar comigo esse natal. As coisas estão difíceis sem Cameron por perto. E, bem... É sempre bom ter alguém por perto, né?

- Muito obrigado? Chase, quem deveria estar agradecendo seria eu. Não que eu esteja, porque Deus, eu não estou. O que eu quero dizer é: Você poderia ter me deixado para fora, congelado e passando o natal com um bando de mendigos em volta de um barril pegando fogo. Mas não, você me acolheu. E isso é incrível. - House meio que sorriu.

Era isso. O coração de Chase começou a bater mais rápido. E ainda por cima ficou, nervoso e ancioso. Sentiu um leve nó no estômago. House tinha acabado de dizer, em suas palavras, que gostava do fato de que Chase estava com ele esta noite. Isso era que, além de gostar de sua companhia, House considerava Chase como um amigo. Chase não percebeu, o que fez, apenas que havia beijado seu chefe. A sensação era boa, e ele não queria que parasse.

- O-o que você está... - Disse House com a boca de Chase ainda grudada na sua.

- Apenas finja que tem um visco em cima de nós. - Interrompeu Chase. Então ocorreu o inesperado: Em vez de empurra-lo, gritar com ele, ou sair pela porta dizendo que nunca mais falaria com ele (Que eram as coisas que Chase esperava que ele fizesse.), House correspondeu o beijo. E assim ficaram os dois, a noite inteira. Uma noite especial para ambos...

E, realmente, havia um visco em cima dos dois...

XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX--XX

AEWAEAAAE CONSEGUI -Q

Tenso

Mais tá aê

AGORA MEU YURI VIIH e_e

Reviews? D:


End file.
